Various applications, for example in the field of computers, mobile communications technology or in automobile manufacture require joining elements which permanently or detachably connect different parts to each other. Known joining elements frequently penetrate the components or are fused into their surfaces. However, this results in an unattractive appearance of the component surface.
It is additionally a disadvantage when rear markings, sink marks or dents are necessary for the connection of components. In this connection it is also not acceptable when for example the attachment of joining elements results in color changes of the component material.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a joining element and a method for its attachment on a component surface with which simultaneously a reliable connection and an acceptable appearance of the connection can be realized.